Mewet
by shadowphantomness
Summary: After the duel with Yami no Bakura at Duelist Kingdom, shocking revelations come to light such as the true identity of the Dark Magician, who is Yami's... Mother? WARNINGS: INCEST, het, Loyaltyshipping Yami x Mahaado
1. Chapter 1

Slaps a huge sign that says ALTERNATE UNIVERSE on the fic!

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Yu-Gi-Oh. But alas, it belongs to a very rich man named Kazuki Takahashi. As I am neither rich nor a man, well, I guess I don't own Yugioh. Don't steal or sue!

Summary: After the Duel with Bakura and the soul cards in Duelist Kingdom, Yami finds that things have not gone back to normal. In fact, they're quite… different.

Title: Mewet (It means Mother in Arabic)

Warnings: Spoilers for Ancient Egypt, lots of em, even though this is AU! And a mix of anime and manga because I'm messy like that, since I want the gang to know about Yami's existence, but also I want to do Bakura's duel with Yami. And possible OOCness…

* * *

Chapter 1

Yami sighed in relief as the dark side – Ryou's dark side – was sent to the Shadow Realm. The dueling field faded away, and he was glad to return to earth. Suddenly, he frowned.

Anzu, Honda, and Jounichi were all there, but where was Yuugi? He could not feel his light's presence inside their shared mind – or the Sennen Puzzle. And whom was that figure laying there unconscious?

He got to his? Her? Side and turned her over. Green eyes beneath a fringe of golden-blonde hair fluttered open as she stared at him with something akin to astonishment in her eyes.

"A-Atemu?"

Atemu? Was that his name? It sounded very familiar, but this woman, she was familiar too…

And before he knew what was happening, he was buried in her arms. Even without his memories, he felt as if she was close, and he belonged, and she was – she had to be… "Mother…"

The woman nodded, and Yami let himself cry in her arms. He was not sure how or why or where this was happening, but he knew, even without knowing her name, that she had to be his mother.

"Mewet…"

* * *

She was wearing sheer royal linen, he noted idly, though her attire was somewhat masculine in appearance, but she was beautiful… and he sighed as he closed his eyes. With her he felt complete, whole…

It was at this time that the others began to wake up.

* * *

"Woah! Yuugi, who's the babe?" Jounichi stared at her with something akin to jealousy. Where had she come from? And why was – oh dude, she was _hot_.

The woman gave Jounichi a single glare as she reached for one of the pendants dangling from her shoulder guards. There was a flash of light, and the pendant had transformed into a very sharp golden dagger. He got the hint.

"Mother, please… they're my friends…" Yami said. In Japanese, he recalled too late, as all three jaws dropped.

"Mother?" Anzu gaped. This woman was Yuugi's mother? But… but… Yuugi already_had_ a mother back in Domino, didn't he?

Well, maybe he didn't. She'd only ever seen his grandfather after all… but she'd thought Yuugi's parents had died in a plane crash.

Perhaps she had been misinformed.

* * *

"It's all right, Atemu." Her voice was slightly deep for a woman, but Yami did not care. He felt like he never wanted to let go of her. And now, he knew his name…

Atemu…

Strange it was familiar, and yet not. The time spent in the puzzle had washed his memories away, but… but why?

Why was his mother still living?

Should she not have died years ago? But she was no spirit…

He frowned as he tried to put the pieces of the puzzle together.

* * *

She caught his inattention and placed her hand on his deck, flipping over his top card. Black Magician… only now the face inside was – Yuugi's?

He stared at her. Now that he thought about it, she really did…

"Mother? How – how could you be…"

"Black Magician?"

He nodded uncomfortably. Behind him, he vaguely heard his friends make disbelieving comments, but that was unimportant. He needed some answers…

Mahaado sighed as she took off her over-cloak and draped it over Yami's shoulders. "I… after your father's death, the Thief King Bakura destroyed and raided his tomb. He attacked the palace. I tried to stop him, and I failed."

Simple words, but they hit Yami like a lightning bolt. Bakura – that smirking spirit of the Sennen Ring – had desecrated his Father's tomb?

And…

"He killed you, didn't he?"

Mahaado sighed and nodded her head. "Yes. I was too weak to defeat him. He… attempted to…"

"Stop!" He didn't want to hear it. Oh lord, Bakura had… tried to… his_ mother_… anger blazed in his eyes. Banishing Bakura to the Shadow Realm had been too _light_ a punishment! If he'd known, he would have-!

"I could not allow him to do such a thing of course." Mahaado cut into Yami's thoughts. "So I combined my Ka – my shadow self, my Magician of Illusions, and my Ba, and became the Black Magician…"

That was all that needed to be said.

* * *

The armor had hidden her true self well. Yami would never have guessed that his Black Magician was really a girl – well, a woman, and his mother to boot!

It was quite disturbing, but at least it explained his connection to the card.

"And Yuugi, mother?"

After all, Yuugi was still trapped in the card.

* * *

Mahaado winced. "That – I am sorry that that happened. I would not have thought… but we are blood, and blood calls to blood…"

"I'm related to Yuugi as well?"

"Yes. In life, he was your younger brother."

Yami – now called Atemu, though he wasn't sure how he felt about the name yet – resisted the urge to faint.

Could things _possibly_ get any odder?

But it was nice having his mother around, and they managed to stumble through some explanations, and Yuugi's friends understood… though finding out Yuugi and Yami had been brothers back in Egypt and the Black Magician was Yami's mother was kind of scary.

Jounichi and Honda both turned green when they realized they'd been ogling their friend's mother. Not that she wasn't hot, but… eew.

Their next item of priority would be getting Yuugi out of the card, but Ryou kindly offered the Sennen Ring, and that had solved a lot of problems. In truth, Ryou hadn't exactly expected anything, but… well…

She was nice, and if he didn't have the Ring, his evil 'side' would not come back… his parasite…

So his mother had held the Ring… and it obeyed her yet.

And Bakura had taken it from her dead body. Yami shuddered. But for now, he was less worried, slightly, especially when Yuugi returned – with his own body.

Now that _was_ interesting.

* * *

End Chapter

Completed 4/28/06

Notes: Why _did _I make Mahaado Yami's Mother? Reason one – the bloody headdress he wears represents Isis or Hathor. In the myths I've found, they're either Horus's wife or his mother.

Reason two – this_very_ scary doujinshi that showed Mahaado sleeping with Pharaoh Akunumkanon

Reason three – I wanted to try a female Mahaado, but not paired with Yami. This popped up. Though I may wind up with incestuous Loyaltyshipping… (And just to warn you, I _do_, so steer clear if it's not your cup of tea)

Reason four – I've seen Dark Magician Yami's father fics before, so since he looks so girly, why not Yami's mother?

Reason five – all that sappy Star country mother-son interaction in the Naruto Filler must have rotted my brain!


	2. Chapter 2

Yatta! Atarashii chapter!

Disclaimer: Yu-gi-Oh! Belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. I make no profit off this fanfiction, and it belongs to me under international copyright laws. Don't steal and don't sue. Thank you, Phantomness bows

Chapter 2

* * *

Yuugi had been as surprised as Yami. The last thing he remembered was wearing the Dark Magician's armor in that strange dream, and suddenly, he was back in his body again. It was not bad, except he had seen what looked like his older twin staring at him.

"Eek! Wait…. Yami?"

"It is nice to see you again, Yuugi."

"Who-who is she?" He pointed at the woman in Egyptian-looking clothing. She was quite pretty, but…

Mahaado's face fell, and Yami felt a twinge of… something. "Can't you recognize our mother, Yuugi?"

"Our mother?" Yuugi shook his head. "I don't know, Yami. She might be your mother, but she isn't mine. I already have a mother."

Yami froze. Mahaado did not freeze, but she twitched. Yami walked over to her and put his arms around her, glaring at Yuugi.

How could his younger brother not feel it?

The connection between them glittered with lightning and the brightest green of emeralds, tinted bloody crimson …

He belonged with her.

Perhaps Yuugi did not. He was light, after all…

Yes, Yuugi was more like their father. His memories were sketchy but he remembered… and not all of it was pleasant.

Mahaado tightened her grip on Yami as his eyes began to glow, and he screamed. His friends gathered around warily, but none other dared touch, for crimson lightning was beginning to crackle over his body in brilliant waves…

Mahaado sighed as she brought up her aura, verdant green, and enveloped them in its cocoon. Her child had woken too soon, for the Items were not yet gathered, but she would help him find them…

And then his power would soon be strong enough to save the world. And she would be there at his side, to protect him and guide him and take care of him, like a good mother should.

She watched the last of the lightning finally fade, not gone, but hidden. His eyes glittered with raw power as he opened his eyes. He truly did have beautiful eyes…

Yuugi looked frightened. Well, he was more Akunumkanon's son than hers. He was pure light. She was shadow. Yami was darkness…

But shadow and darkness were always closer than shadow and light. A pity her husband had not done anything…

* * *

"B-but she looks so_young_." Honda finally muttered. "How can she be Yami's mother? And she's hot too."

Yami twitched.

"Dude, Honda, that's_so_ wrong…" Jounichi choked.

Mahaado sighed and brushed the pendants along her shoulder pads again, taking two of them off. This time, they formed into two swords, one in each hand. She gave him a pointed glare.

Yami looked fascinated.

"So that's what they were for… I always thought they were just decorations…"

Yuugi coughed. "Well, this is all fine, but we really should set up camp for the night, and get ready for Duelist kingdom. We still need to get my grandfather's soul back after all."

Yami frowned slightly, but said no more. Why was Yuugi being so _rude_? Well, it didn't matter that much…

They quickly set up tents – summoning was _so_ useful, and went to bed.

* * *

Mahaado smiled as she covered Yami with another blanket. "Sleep well…"

Yami smiled back. It was… different, but he was warm and safe and he felt happy. He wasn't alone any more.

He had his mother to protect him. Their mother, he thought, if Yuugi ever accepted her. He doubted it very much.

In any case, he slept very well that night.

* * *

The next morning, he woke up, and saw that Mahaado – it was easier to think of her as Mother – had made him white bread and dates and honey, and he smiled. It was just like being at home…

After breakfast, they headed off to find someone else to duel. After all, they needed the star chips…

They came across Mai Valentine, and both Jounichi and Honda were appalled. She looked dead, but after a quick check it turned out that she was just unconscious, though the bruises on her body would take a while to fade. All her star chips had been taken, and when she woke up, her voice was gone.

This was serious…

* * *

Yami's eyes were burning, but Mahaado laid a restraining hand on his shoulder. The Ring around her neck glowed softly, and then the pointers all turned towards the south with a slight click.

It had been hers, after all, once a long time ago, and for some unknown reason, it still worked for her.

Yami did not question it.

"Where is he, mother?"

Mahaado smiled. "In the castle. Pegasus sends them out at night to hunt."

"Them?" There was just the hint of madness in that tone. There was more than one eliminator? How interesting…

Mahaado nodded, her green eyes thoughtful. "Be careful, Yami. Do not exhaust yourself during the day."

"Of course I won't, mother."

Though those star chips would be useful…

* * *

"It doesn't make sense." Anzu whispered, as they followed Yami and Mahaado. The one time Yami had played Dark Magician that day, the armor had been empty, and Mahaado had looked almost surprised. Surprised, but pleased. It was frustrating.

Still, he had nine star chips now, and he was waiting for the sunset to claim his tenth. He was _quite_ excited.

Why would Yami care so much – well, he hated people who cheated, but that was nothing new…

Anzu was worried. Yuugi had been quiet, spending most of his time with his grandfather's soul in the video. And Yami… Yami had been quiet, staring at his mother as if he expected her to disappear any time.

Which wasn't that far off. Anzu had no idea how long someone could be summoned out of the Shadow realm – and it had to be the Shadow Realm she was from, because where else could she be from, and that frightened her – but there had to be a limit.

Otherwise… they were screwed.

She just had a very bad feeling about this.

Yami's mother – and she still didn't trust the woman – she was too young and pretty and damned powerful and weird – was planning something.

It left a bitter taste in Anzu's mouth.

* * *

End Chapter

Completed 4/28/06

The empty armor is a reference to the Magician of Illusion, Mahaado's Ka back in Ancient Egypt.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3!!

Disclaimer: Yu-gi-Oh! Belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. I make no profit off this fanfiction, and it belongs to me under international copyright laws. Don't steal and don't sue. Thank you, Phantomness bows

Chapter 3

* * *

Anzu dearly wished that she had not gone along with Yami that night. He'd beaten Panik, the eliminator, without a hitch, and the duel had not been_that_ bad, though some of the monsters Panik had called up were creepy. Even knowing Yami would penalty game him for losing was not a problem. 

The problem was when Panik had tried to cheat and kill Yami – and really, they hadn't expected a gun, but that was normal enough, she supposed – Mahaado had literally thrown herself in front of him.

Which would not have been a bad thing.

Except Panik had fired.

And he had hit the Ring.

And the Ring had_ screamed_.

* * *

Mahaado's eyes had gone completely blank, instead of the green they were now – becoming an emotionless, fathomless dark blue – almost black, and her hair too, blonde darkening to a plain, dull brown, but that was all, until she had pointed at him and shouted "Summon Ka, Magician of Illusions!" 

And that was when they saw what was wrong, because what she summoned was no longer the Black Magician.

It was the Magician of Black Chaos.

It was angry too. Yami just shook his head and watched as she blasted Panik. And then Mahaado turned and started to fuss over _him_, when he hadn't even been hurt, and Yami just laughed and they began conversing in Ancient Egyptian.

Anzu watched, and she wondered, how did Yuugi feel? How would he feel, being second to his older brother, who was brilliant and powerful and if Mahaado did not lie, Pharaoh?

She liked Yuugi, but she was in love with Yami.

And she had a sudden bout of clarity, that she would never have Yami.

Should she settle for Yuugi then?

* * *

Yami liked his Mother. She wasn't a weak woman, but she was protection and comfort, and as fierce as a Sphinx when she needed to be. He had watched her with fear, but she had survived, the magic metal of the Sennen Ring not even dented, and her Magician was beautiful. 

She was clever and sly and brilliant and powerful, charming and polished and glittering like gold, but soft and pliable and warm. She was exactly the parent he wanted. He saw glitters of his heritage every time he looked at her, and idly wondered how he and Yuugi could even possibly be related.

Yuugi probably took after their father.

* * *

He was angry; too, that Yuugi never spoke to their mother, never acknowledged her, and continued to cling to the idea that he had no mother. Why would he give this up? 

Perhaps Yuugi wanted their father. Yami did not remember much of their father, just a distant smile and an occasional pat.

But he remembered his mother. Protecting him, training him, healing him – for she was a powerful magician, the most powerful they had at court – and the afternoons when they cast illusions and ran out of the Palace to mingle with the commoners and reminded themselves why they loved Egypt so.

For the people, for the land, for the animals…

For everything…

* * *

He could even dimly remember his sacrifice. His mother had been dead, already, but he remembered Seto Kaiba – or cousin Set, fighting him with the Blue Eyes, and when it destroyed his mother – well, Dark Magician – he had screamed, and the darkness had laughed but he had shattered the Puzzle around his neck and it had worked. 

And he had wandered the empty hallways for the Puzzle forever. But Yuugi had woken him up. He was grateful for that, but now…

Now, as he watched Yuugi glare at his mother, he didn't feel grateful at all.

* * *

Mahaado ignored Yuugi. He was her son, perhaps, but he was not her shadow child, her Pharaoh. She had treated him well, even though he had been three years younger, and not her child by blood. Akunumkanon had managed to get some whore on the streets pregnant and had kept the son. It was lucky his bloodline was so distinctive that no one had doubted. 

Still, she had not disliked Yuugi, until that day.

That day when he chose the side of a mere slave-girl, a foolish dancer who had tried to rob the palace, over his brother, was the day Mahaado had snapped. He had fought his brother, and wounded him – badly too, with that spellcaster – that damned light-type spellcaster. She had destroyed the tablet personally afterwards.

Of course, he had apologized, but that was when she had known.

* * *

He chose the commoners over the Pharaoh, even thought the Pharaoh was created to protect them. 

He chose a dancer over his brother.

He chose mortality over immortality.

He was not her child.

She had Yami.

And she did not _need_ Yuugi.

He had hurt her precious Yami!

And now that dancer bitch had been reborn, and was trying to get closer to her precious child. She wouldn't let her.

It was all right. Yami was still shadow, still dark, still _hers_….

* * *

He smiled at her as she poured them fresh date wine. He opened his mouth and then closed it. 

"Yes?"

"Mother, do you remember that day when I accidentally shattered your magic, and so for the next week every time I misfired a spell you splashed me with date wine?"

Oh, she remembered that week well. Yami had been particularly mischievous that week, he had turned Akunadin's beard and hair into feathers, and changed Akunumkanon's throne into a puppy that ran off into the marketplace, and four squads of soldiers had spent three days looking for it, and that had been the week one of the Ethiopian dignities had come to visit, and so Akunumkanon had had to sit on a _chair_, a wooden one disguised – quite poorly, with gems and feathers and fastenings – as his normal throne, and they had laughed. It was quite amusing.

She didn't like Akunumkanon much. Their marriage had not been one of love. He had almost no magic, and even the Puzzle did him little good. And she was the strongest magician Egypt had. She was young, not exceptionally beautiful, but strong.

Pharaoh had wanted power. He had wanted a strong heir.

So she had gone. And Isis and Hathor had filled her mind with dreams, and they had whispered that she would bear Egypt a strong child, a true Horus, and that was enough for her.

Yami was her Horus.

She was his Isis, and his Hathor, to protect him and love him and kill for him. And Yami_liked_ it that way, though he'd nearly had a heart attack when she'd thrown herself in front of him.

He supposed he would just get used to it. After all, hadn't she always protected him? And she couldn't die _that_ easily…

Dark Queen. Dark Prince. Dark Magician. Darkness.

There was little place for light among them, and Yami decided he didn't really care.

* * *

End Chapter 

Completed 4/28/06

You know, I always thought Black Magician and Magician of Black Chaos were the same person (Mahaado). And I guess Capsule Monsters helped confirm that, with Dark Magician evolving into Magician of Black Chaos…


	4. Chapter 4

Oops… stupid save buttons!

Disclaimer: Yu-gi-Oh! Belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. I make no profit off this fanfiction, and it belongs to me under international copyright laws. Don't steal and don't sue. Thank you, Phantomness bows

Chapter 4

* * *

"The Eye?"

Yuugi glanced over at Yami and Mahaado. The others had already gone to bed, but he and Anzu were waiting. They were staying up late. The third eliminator had been taken care of this night.

Yami had enough star chips, and Yuugi had too, that if he wanted to go up to the castle and free his grandfather now, he could have.

But he needed to keep an eye on Yami.

It wasn't fair! If Yami really was his brother, he should spend more time with Yuugi… right? But now, he was always with his mother. Not their mother! Never theirs!

Mahaado was frowning. "The Eye tends to…corrupt its bearer." She said carefully. "It is part of how the Items were made. The Ring also..."

"But you're not corrupted." Yami's voice was quiet.

"Would you hate me if I told you I was?"

"No."

Mahaado sighed. "My first magic was light, Yami. My Ka was once the Silent Magician, not the Magician of Illusions. When I got the Ring, I learned Shadow, and now I am Dark, because I have no Light left. The shadows took it all away."

Yami just nodded. He understood. Dark Mother of witchcraft, the moon, she had power enough to challenge Ra and protect Horus. Him.

He loved his mother.

He didn't care if she had forsaken light. He knew it was for him – for his sake. She was always protecting him. Always. Even in death, and even through eternity, even reduced to card stock…

Always.

* * *

Yuugi took it the entirely opposite way.

Mahaado had been light once and now she was dark?

He shivered. The Ring had corrupted her, just like it had hurt poor, innocent Ryou. He had to get it away from her.

Maybe then she would come back to the light. The light was safe. He liked light.

He hugged Anzu and she made no move to push him away.

She was trembling inside.

What were they? Had they traded away their humanity for power? Had they?

Could she still bring Yami back? Could she? She wanted to, but what if the Puzzle was evil, like the Ring and the Eye?

What was she going to do?

* * *

"We have to leave." Yuugi whispered, when they set up their tent. "We have to take Jounichi and Honda with us. They're dangerous, Anzu. We have to defeat Pegasus and get Grandfather back. We have to."

She nodded. Of course they did. They had more than enough star chips they had to get out of here.

They had to run before they got corrupted as well.

They had to!

* * *

"They are foolish." Mahaado said, as she watched them run like scared mice. Only Jounichi had hesitated. Brave one. He was misguided, but she would spare him.

"They are _his_ friends, not mine." Yami hissed. "I only need you with me, Mother. And we will find the others. We will find Aishizu, and Karim, and Shadah. And they will help us. We will give the Eye and the Rod to others who trust us and walk the paths we do, not those bloody stupid _lights_."

"Yes."

"I don't hate Pegasus." Yami said unexpectedly. "Yuugi does, but I can't hate him. I keep feeling as though..."

"There is a reason for his madness?"

"Yes."

"And that is where you are different. You remember." Mahaado sighed. "He mourns his wife. He wishes the Items to bring her back. He knows you had the Sennen Puzzle. That is why."

Yami frowned. "And he wanted to win the puzzle in a Shadow Game."

"Yes, but he cannot defeat you." Pride rang in her voice. Yami smiled.

"Of course not, mother. I was trained by the best. You."

Mahaado smiled back. The emerald of her magic and the ruby of his danced around them both as they laughed with the wildness of the children of the night.

* * *

Yuugi flinched as he and his friends entered the castle. He touched the Puzzle around his neck protectively. Yami didn't have it, of course – but he was quite sure now that Yami knew magic besides the Puzzle.

Still…

He would defeat Pegasus and get his grandfather back.

He didn't _need_ Yami. He had his friends!

* * *

"You do know that my brother took the Puzzle."

Mahaado laughed. "Did he?" She asked quietly. Yami frowned. Surely…

He watched in shock as she held out her hand and the familiar shadowy feel of the Puzzle registered, coming into view.

Of course!

His mother's magic was powerful, and her best spells were her illusions…

He slid the chain over his neck with a smile. Perfect.

* * *

"Have I ever told you how wonderful you are?"

"Oh, certainly." Mahaado grinned.

"How did you fool him? As one of royal blood, he should be able to feel…"

"But he can't feel." Mahaado smiled. "He is not a shadow-child, or a dark-child. He is a light-child. He could not use the power of the Puzzle even if he wished it to be so… why do you think he needed you?"

Yami smirked.

"All he knows is that it's warm, and that it's golden, and it's a puzzle, really." Mahaado shrugged. "And now, my dear Game King, we shall wait and see if Pegasus figures anything out."

"Even if he is a fool, I don't wish him to die." Yami ventured. Mahaado laughed as she poured water into a golden bowl and began the scrying spell.

"Of course, I understand, Yami."

It was pointless to just kill people. Yami was still a child, in spite of being Pharaoh. Her child.

Yami nodded, and they both bent over the pool to watch the duel. At the very least, it should be entertaining….

* * *

End Chapter

Completed 4/28/06

Mahaado's a scary mother, isn't she?

And I am having so much_fun_ watching the Raw Egypt Arc! . I do wish my Japanese skills were a bit better. Ah well… didn't know that they changed so many things from manga to anime, which is intensely irritating, but ah well, I use both anyways….


	5. Chapter 5

Yes, Mahaado would be a freaky mother to have!

Disclaimer: Yu-gi-Oh! Belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. I make no profit off this fanfiction, and it belongs to me under international copyright laws. Don't steal and don't sue. Thank you, Phantomness bows

I'm really sorry, readers. I tend to mix Dark and Black Magician all the time… I just go with whatever fits the content better at that time.

Chapter 5

* * *

Kaiba was coming for them. He could not go after Yuugi, since Yuugi was already in the Castle, but Yami and Mahaado were still on the Island, and they were fair game.

Pegasus was quite interested. So the Dark Magician was a girl, and Yuugi's mother! How amusing! And he had an older brother, who was admittedly a better duelist. Hopefully, he would be a better challenge.

Mahaado frowned as she watched the Eye glint, but said nothing.

* * *

"He is coming for us, Mother?" Yami asked, as he brushed his hands over his clothing, watching it shift to the royal linen he was used to. The Crown and Puzzle winked and glittered, along with the rest of his jewelry.  
"Yes."

"We should be prepared to meet him then, Mother."

Mahaado's eyes danced. "Should I cast the illusions for you?"

"That would be nice."

"As you wish…"

The area around them rippled, illusion strong enough to bend reality. The throne solidified, the great hall…it glittered brightly, and for fun's sake, she focused and upon both their arms appeared the golden Duel Disks…

Yami laughed. "Mother, we don't need these."

"No, we don't, but they are pretty, aren't they?"

"I wonder…"

"It seems that Set prefers these things after all. What do you see in the future?"

Mahaado smiled. "He will have them, very soon…"

"I thought as much." A smile. "Well, I suppose we'll just stump him nicely. Are you sure you aren't cold, Mother?"

How touching. She smiled. "I'm fine, Yami."

They took up positions and waited.

* * *

There. There… Kaiba's eyes narrowed in a snarl as he stared at Yuugi – or whom he thought was Yuugi, at any rate. The kid had humiliated him with the Exodia stunt, and now, he would get into Pegasus's domain if he could only defeat him.

The fact that Yuugi's little group of cheerleaders wasn't around was odd, but not as odd as the clothing – what, was he some kind of Egyptophile or something? And the woman who kept glaring at him, well, he could ponder about her later.

"Duel me." He said without preamble.

"With pleasure." Yuugi smiled at him, and turned to the woman. She gave him a quick hug and then stepped back, as the area around them went dark.

The Shadow Game had begun…

* * *

The battle seemed fairly even, and Kaiba laughed as he called out his Blue Eyes. Surely, at this time, Yami had nothing left to oppose him with, did he? And now, with the last one on the field, he could call fourth his Ultimate Dragon…

Yami kept his face calm, but inwardly, he pondered… he stared at the Black Magician on his field, and then smiled as he drew his next card. Karim, yes, Karim…. Thank you…

"I'll play De-Fusion on your Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, and Polymerization on my Black Magician and Buster Blader! And now, I'll play my face down card. Diffusion Wave Motion! Black Paladin! Attack!"

Perfect.

* * *

Kaiba looked shattered. Yami frowned as he watched his cousin's reincarnation fall to his knees. It was beautiful.

"Will you Penalty Game him?"

"Perhaps." Yami said idly. "Perhaps…"

"He is no threat yet, and we could make sure the Rod goes to another."

"Yes. I think it would hurt my brother if he died."

Mahaado frowned. "Yami?"

"I… let me look in your memories, please, Mother…"

"As you wish." She knelt in front of him and he placed his hands on her temples, concentrating. There! Green and red snaked between them, dancing sparks of power, as he fell into eyes and a body not his own.

Lighting flashed across his mind for the few moments it took, before he pulled out, looking disgusted.

"He… Mother, how did you know this?"

"The other monsters told me, of course." Mahaado replied promptly. "I am the eldest child of the Shadow Realm, you know. And the shadows _like_ watching Egypt."

"Yes, I know." Yami looked absolutely disgusted. The Eye of Horus blazed on his forehead and he looked ready to Mind Crush Kaiba into oblivion.

* * *

"Now, now, Yami… it's not your fault that your brother decided that your cousin was his one true love and pardoned him… and made him his Consort, even with the blood on his hands…"

"It makes me ill." Yami said sharply. "But I suppose we can't kill him."

"That would be quite unwise at this point in time."

"Then what embarrassing illusion can you put him in?"

Mahaado considered, before she snapped her fingers. To all others, Seto Kaiba would resemble himself, albeit with feminine features and in a pink thong bikini. To himself, he looked perfectly normal. It was a fair trade-off.

Public humiliation would do wonders and lower Yami's ire, and no one would get sent to the Shadow Realm – yet.

It was enough for now.

* * *

"Still…"

"Still?"

"Mokuba's not a bad child. I don't mind saving him."

"I thought as much. Shall we head up to the castle then?"

"Yes, why not."

Yami and Mahaado followed the light of the Ring and soon made it to the castle, where Yami presented his star chips and they both walked in. they were escorted to their rooms and told that it was a bit late, but the competition was still going on and tomorrow Yami would face Mai Valentine.

Joy.

He didn't mind, but that night, Mother told him that she couldn't stay out here any longer, and she had to go back, at least temporarily. He understood, but it didn't mean he had to like it! Still, fate was fate.

He carefully kissed her goodbye and watched as she faded.

Yami slept with his Deck under his pillow that night.

* * *

End Chapter

Completed 4/29/06

… Yeah, Yami doesn't really have incestuous thoughts, but I'm quite sure Mahaado does


	6. Chapter 6

Whee!

Disclaimer: Yu-gi-Oh! Belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. I make no profit off this fanfiction, and it belongs to me under international copyright laws. Don't steal and don't sue. Thank you, Phantomness bows

Chapter 6

* * *

Yuugi stared moodily at his deck. He kept turning the cards over, and staring at them. Mashu Melon. Silent Swordsman. Destruction Dragon Gondola…

They were good cards. They were _his_ cards. They had appeared right after he had left, and honestly, even though he had been frightened, at the same time, he had been relieved.

He _knew_ this deck of Cards. And he had defeated the Paradox Brothers with it, as a result of an accidental fall into the labyrinth maze underground. He had to duel Jounichi-kun with this deck tomorrow. However, Jounichi-kun would still get the money for his sister's eye operation, and that was what mattered.

But he knew these cards. The cards in his grandfather's deck – the cards that Yami had, he did not know them. It was very strange…

It made too much noise in his mind to think about, so he closed his eyes and wondered if Mai would be dueling Bandit Keith.

* * *

Yami was very disturbed. He had a right to be disturbed. The fact that a man was sneaking into his bedroom in the bloody middle of the night was more than a little disturbing. The fact that the man was Bandit Keith just made it more so!

Luckily, his Deck was underneath his pillow, so he had nothing to worry about from that angle, but even so…

He did not want the man rooting around in his belongings. The Sennen Eye lit upon his forehead as he sat up in bed. "Bandit Keith."

The man stiffened, before he reached into his jacket. It was a switchblade.

Yami frowned. He reached for his deck and in one fluid motion drew the top card. It materialized in the form of a very surprised Mystical Elf. However, she had enough presence of mind to sink into defense mode. The switchblade did hit her, but her defense prevailed. She glared.

Bandit Keith stared. "What the-?"

Yami had already drawn another card form his deck. "Go, Silver Fang!" The wolf howled as he pounced on Keith.

Keith did the smart thing and fled the room.

* * *

Yami sighed in relief. So he had not taken anything. Good… he carefully shuffled his deck, smiling when the Dark Magician – once again blonde-haired and green-eyed came up on top.

He would not allow anything to happen to them.

With that thought in mind, the two monsters bowed and returned home, and they settled into sleep…

* * *

The next morning, he had to Duel the bastard who had broken into his room in the middle of the night, not Mai, because somehow, the man had managed to defeat Mai before he woke up. Hmm.

In all honesty, Yami didn't buy it. Just the way the man looked, and what he had done last night, screamed of cheating. Besides, Mai had the spark in her that made a Duelist. In fact, he wondered if she might like the Eye or the Rod, but then shook it off.

She'd be a useful friend. Reminded him of some Amazon a while back. Perhaps he had known her in a past life? It was possible…

But in any case, he sat up to Duel Bandit Keith. He wasn't really doing that badly, at least not until he saw his mother get trapped in the Shadow Spell card. That was when he truly started to panic.

It might just be a duel simulation, but that was his mother out there and she-!

Breathe. He had to breathe. Had to trust the deck. Drew his next card, waiting. Watching. Yes, that would be enough…

Now, to wait…

"Pendulum Machine! Destroy his Dark Magician!"

Not so fast! "I play Mirror Force!"

The card blazed to life before the chained figure, blasted the Pendulum Machine into smithereens. She was still tied, but she could fight, and now, his life points were wide open.

She raised her staff and brought it down with all the force her dark magic could muster.

The Duel ended.

* * *

Yami's fingers trembled slightly as he gathered up his Cards, feeling the Dark Magician pulse, slightly warmer than the rest of his Deck. If he hadn't drawn Mirror Force… then his Mother would have…

No! It was only a Duel! They weren't in Egypt any more! She couldn't die like that! She couldn't!

He breathed. He took one breath, then two… and met Yuugi's eyes. So. He'd been watching.

A feeling of bitterness welled up in Yami's body, but he said nothing. He carefully slid his deck into the carrying case on his belt, Dark Magician on top, and went to get a snack at the refreshment table Pegasus had set up for his guests.

He wasn't sure he could take this. But he had to trust her…

* * *

She had protected him for a long time. Now he should protect her… he nodded as he finished his punch.

He would protect her.

She was Mewet, after all, and he would protect her. He would fill his deck with her favorite magic and trap cards to help…

* * *

Yuugi shook his head as he bit into a cookie. His match with Jounichi was coming up, but he was still worried.

That had been frightening, seeing Yami's expression when the Black Magician got hurt. Was it really Yami's mother?

If not, it wouldn't explain anything. There had to be some reason why Dark Magician was Yami's favorite, why it always drew when he needed it…

* * *

He saw the cards, willed them into existence. The tablets hadn't fallen, after all. For some reason, the tablets had stayed. Probably because his little brother and his _lover_ had wanted to keep them, Yami mused. Display purposes only, of course, never mind that Seto and Yuugi had thrown a temper tantrum when neither of them could summon the Black Magician.

They had destroyed it.

Wasn't it lucky his Puzzle had a door to the realm, and his mother had escaped here! And she wandered his mind, to protect him when he needed it.

That was where she was now, and she whispered soothing nothings as he listened, calm, calm… the Puzzle glittered, though Yuugi saw it not, still stroking the edges of the pointed illusion. Foolish brother!

Did you think my power came from the puzzle? Fool. He sighed and got more punch. Mother would be safe.

And then, they'd defeat Pegasus and well – what next? They'd see…

* * *

End Chapter

Completed 4/29/06

… I just realized I didn't explain stuff. Oh well. There is no canon proof that Mahaado ever had Silent Magician as his ka. I just wanted to make it a plot point.


	7. Chapter 7

Woot! Still no pairings, well, all right, there was past Yuugi x Anzu and Yuugi x Seto, but still!

Disclaimer: Kazuki Takahashi owns Yu-gi-Oh. This non-profit, non-copyright fanfic is mine. Don't steal, and don't sue.

Chapter 7

* * *

So interesting, Yami-boy! Pegasus thought, watching. So _different _from little Yuugi-boy – are you two really brothers? It's so amusing, just like a cartoon! He had no desire to read the Yami's mind though, as a few brief touches and the boy all but screamed nothing but his Mother, and darkness. Interesting if he wanted to pursue it, but on the whole, not quite interesting. 

Though finding out his Dark Magician was female had been quite odd. He wondered if he should just remove his idea for the Dark Magician Girl then… but no, she was still cute, and no one else knew.

He watched.

Yuugi had defeated Jounichi, and he would receive the money, but of course, he had given it away. Truly touching. Now, it was up to Yuugi or Yami to determine who was to duel Pegasus.

Yami waited.

If Yuugi wanted to try so badly, then he could! After all, Yami cared little for Shimon – for that was who Yuugi's precious grandfather was, in his previous life.

* * *

"Mother." 

Mahaado smiled, wrapped once again within the violet armor of the dark magician as she appeared in front of Yami. "You should be conserving your strength for the Shadow game, Yami."

"I was so _worried_ – Mother! What are those?" He looked horrified as she ineffectually fought off his hands and he managed to remove her arm bracers. Rolling up her sleeves, he scowled at the sight of burn marks, left by the chains of Shadow Spell earlier. Mahaado sighed as the rest of her armor and tunic went flying under Yami's assault. Sometimes, children were so emotional...

Yami looked horrified at the sight of the burn marks wrapped around her body. So the armor_hadn't_ protected her fully…

Still, he realized he was staring and began digging in his deck for a Healing spell. "Why won't they fade?" He demanded, as he forced Goblin's Secret Remedy down her throat, no, not enough…

"The difference in life, Yami. I didn't have enough time to heal myself earlier."

Oh. Life points! Of course… Shadow Spell had taken seven hundred of hers, and Goblin's Secret Remedy only healed six, but now she was chanting a spell and her wounds closed up, leaving no scar behind.

He breathed a sigh of relief as she made a few curt hand gestures and the armor and tunic reformed around her body.

"Really, Yami… there's no need to get so worried. I'm fine."

"You should have healed yourself right after the duel ended!" Yami protested.

"And let you fall apart at the seams?"

He didn't really have a good comeback to that, so he settled for scowling instead. Mahaado smiled as she ruffled his spiky hair.

* * *

"It's sweet of you to worry so much about me, Yami, but I can take care of myself. I've learned how to…" 

"Three thousand years in the Shadow Realm, yes, Mother, I know."

"Then don't worry so much."

"But-but what if you die?"

"Love, I cannot die… Yami, look at me and stop sulking." Yami wanted to argue the point, but decided not to, and met sea green with a serious expression.

"Trust me, Yami, if I really died, you'd feel it. And I have the Ring to ground me now, remember?"

"Oh. Yes." Now that she mentioned it, he'd seen her wearing the Ring under her armor – a smart tactic… and two Items were better than one.

"That's why you can call me out for so long… I'm burning less of your Ba."

"Mother, you know that I don't care. I want you here with me." He almost added, "You're my only friend", but decided that that would be pushing it.

He just liked having someone who understood him. That was what he truly wished. The others were too light! That was why they were Yuugi's friends.

A dancer, a guard, a minor Duelist… and of course, Ryou.

Poor Ryou. He didn't want Bakura to have him, even if they were somehow halves of a soul. It was frightening.

Now he was just thinking too much. Bakura was probably just a relative of Ryou's. Ryou must have survived Kuru Eruna somehow. And now that he thought hard, he remembered a quiet Healer at the palace. Gotcha.

Well, keeping the Thief King away was a good thing. Really.

* * *

"Mother, did you see him in the Realm?" 

Mahaado shook her head. "He was not in our portion." The Castle was safe. Yami smiled. Perhaps he should visit…

Bakura might still be wandering the Graveyard.

* * *

"Do you hate him?" 

Yami frowned. "Of course I hate him, Mother. After what he did to _you_…" He would have added his Father, but somehow, it just sounded so very fake – had he never loved his Father?

Perhaps.

"Yes, but did he ever tell you of Kuru Eruna?"

Yami shook his head.

Mahaado smiled. "If I were the Puzzle, Yami, would you hate those who made me that way?"

"Of course!" He frowned a second later, and then glanced at the Ring. "So… you mean the people that were sacrificed for the Items, they were _his_ family?"

"Yes."

Yami sighed. "I suppose I understand him a little better now, but why did he hurt you? It wasn't your fault! I guess it wasn't really even Father's fault! It was all Akunadin's fault…"

Mahaado sighed. "But Bakura doesn't know that."

"He wouldn't believe me if I told him." Yami said bitterly. She did not reply as he leaned into her embrace with a sigh.

* * *

"Mother…. I wish…" 

"Wishes are for children, Yami."

"And Egypt is dead and dust, Mother. Yet we live on, if this is life…"

"For you it is. Live for me, Yami."

"I will only if you are with me, Mother." Yami whispered. "We will _never_ be parted again. Never."

Mahaado smiled quietly.

Their reverie was broken not long after, with Anzu peeking in. "Yami, Yuugi wants to duel you now."

He nodded as his Mother sighed and faded, the Dark Magician card drifting in front of him. He picked it up with a smile and placed her on top of his deck.

So. That was how things were. Then… well, then what? They would see.

* * *

End Chapter 

Completed 4/29/06

Er… no Loyaltyshipping. Really. Unless you're squinting really hard! Hides And Mahaado pities Bakura, cause er, she does know how the Items were created. And yes, it is canon all Akunadin's fault. And in canon, male (I think) Mahaado does know how the Items were created and it _is_ Akunadin's fault!


	8. Chapter 8

Yami VS Yuugi! Coughs Bit early for the Ceremonial Battle, isn't it?

Disclaimer: Yu-gi-Oh! Belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. I make no profit off this fanfiction, and it belongs to me under international copyright laws. Don't steal and don't sue. Thank you, Phantomness bows

Chapter 8

* * *

"I do not wish to Duel you." Yami said formally. "You're in this for Shimon's soul. I am not. Why should we waste time?"

"But I do want to Duel you." Yuugi said.

Insufferable brat. Yami resisted the urge to clench his fists and nodded. Very well! If Yuugi wanted him to Duel, then he would Duel!

They sat down at opposite ends of the holographic table, and shuffled their cards.

* * *

Yuugi's deck was interesting, but as he'd expected, it was mostly Light monsters. And Yami's was mostly dark. They were about half-life down each when Yami felt the familiar tingle in his fingers and drew Dark magician with a smile.

Needless to say, the poor Blockman Yuugi had out did not last very long.

And if Yuugi thought he would win by putting his monster in defense mode, well, he was too naïve. Yami smiled as he placed his Magic Card on the field.

"I equip Black Magician with the Black Spear of the Black Magician, which has a wonderful special effect… attack his defense monster."

Points scrolled down to zero as he smiled. They both smiled. Perfect!

"How?" Yuugi gasped, staring as Yami shuffled his deck. "That card…."

"It's just a monster card like any other, just a magic card like any other." Yami said calmly.

"But…"

"Don't tell me you don't feel the cards move…" And that was all he said.

Well, it was up to him to Duel for Shimon then. He sighed.

* * *

Yami muttered the silencing spells on his room before he started blasting the furniture with lightning. Mahaado simply stood behind him and watched as he conjured up statues of Pegasus and Shimon and Yuugi and obliterated them again and again and again. It would take a long time for all that energy to vent.

She was content to watch, and occasionally give him pointers. That particular bolt of lightning would be very good for eviscerating someone.

Yami nodded, his mind taking notes in one corner even if he seemed to be randomly attacking.

Mother always knew best, after all.

Pegasus sighed as he downed a glass of red wine. It was a pity about Yuugi, the poor boy looked absolutely crushed after his defeat, but he was just the younger brother…

Pity.

* * *

"It's too dangerous for you to be out there tomorrow, Mother."

"I will be fine. He cannot destroy my Ka or my Ba."

Yami sighed. "Yes, I know, Mother. It's written in the stars, after all. The Ring will protect us… and the Ring shall guide…"

"The Ring shall guide the Puzzle to victory, as it is meant to do." She finished. "The shadows and the dark will ever be together as one."

Yami liked the sound of that.

He slept quite well. Mother made him a sleeping draught and he took it without question, watching as she returned to her card. And tomorrow, they would Duel Pegasus, and that was that.

* * *

Of course, it was a lot easier _afterwards_. He'd panicked again, he knew that it was just a Duel, but seeing her paralyzed by that terrible Thousand Eyes Restrict… and he powerless to stop it…!

Still, he did what he had to do, and Kuriboh was loyal, and the multiplication helped her get free…

And then they became Chaos. She became Chaos – the Magician of Black Chaos, to be precise. And they won.

And afterwards, they headed to the Shadow Realm together, so he could check her over. She was all right, just needed a bath after being captured by that disgusting Relinquished….

* * *

He liked the Castle. It was designed to resemble the Royal Palace back in Egypt, with certain changes and additions and of course, guards that were actually competent! The other monsters smiled and bowed as they passed, and Mana hugged him after she jumped out of a pot.

It really was a lot like being home again.

After all, Egypt was pretty much gone, the glory days of their Empire over, so the Shadows were their new home.

Somehow, it did not bother Yami very much.

"Where am I?" Pegasus asked as he materialized. Both of them blinked, Mahaado already reaching for her staff when Yami held his hand up.

"Hello, Pegasus. Welcome to the Castle of Dark Illusions."

Pegasus gaped. "You're…"

"Yes." Yami said. "Did you think, after that Shadow Game, that we weren't used to the Shadows as well?"

"Why am I here though?" His Eye glittered, searching, probing – only to encounter shields that had not existed before.

The Shadow Realm liked to protect its children, after all.

* * *

"We are making you an offer." Mahaado said. Yami decided that he would just listen to her talk. After all, she had been Queen longer than he had been Prince, no; Pharaoh, and diplomacy had never been his strong suit.

Pegasus raised an eyebrow. "And what is it?"

"We will lend you our Items – the Ring and the Puzzle, and we shall find the others. We will allow you your wife back. In return, we simply ask you to serve us faithfully as one of our High Priests."

Pegasus actually seemed to consider the idea. Finally, he nodded. He would do anything for Cecilia, after all.

It rather reminded Yami of the way his Mother thought about him.

"I will wait, then?"

"Unless you wish to accompany us on our quest." Mahaado smiled. "Shadi holds the Ankh and the Scales."

"And the Ishtar Clan the Rod and the Tauk…"

"That is all we need search for then."

"Yes, Mother." Yami nodded, as the air around them began to crackle slightly. Pegasus let himself out, thanked the Kuriboh who had brought wine and sweets, and was directed by a Beaver Warrior to his room. It was actually quite nice, and he wouldn't mind spending a few days here to recuperate.

He _did_ wonder a bit though, about the relationship between the Queen and the Pharaoh, but it was nothing to him.

* * *

End Chapter

Completed 4/30/06

I like Pegasus. If you're not a fan of his, you might be considering not reading on, even though he's not really a main character.


	9. Chapter 9

Y'know, you are allowed to interpret the last sentence of the last chapter any way you want to. Smirks whatever floats your boat…

Disclaimer: Yu-gi-Oh! Belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. I make no profit off this fanfiction, and it belongs to me under international copyright laws. Don't steal and don't sue. Thank you, Phantomness bows

Chapter 9

* * *

"Will it all just end happily ever after?"

Mahaado laughed. "I didn't know you believed in Fairy Tales, Yami."

"Well, we found Pegasus and Cynthia one, didn't we?"

"I suppose so." She said. "And we have one as well."

Yami nodded. They had moved all of the Priests into the Shadow Realm – in many ways, it was better than living on earth, and the Realm was more than happy to configure itself to fit their memories and create reality for them.

Aishizu and Shadah and Karim laughed as they sat together, sipping wine and watching the flames of the sacred fire flicker.

Malik and Marik ran and chased each other through the halls, sometimes with Mana and the other monsters following them.

It was the Priest Council, as before, only with Set missing.

* * *

Yuugi and the others could live their lives out on earth as they pleased. After all, surely things were settled now?

Alas, it was not to be. For not three months later, Battle City began.

* * *

Yami stared at the note with an expression of disgust. "Mother, how on earth did Set manage to send me an invitation – since I am living in the Shadow Realm?"

"I would that I knew. Perhaps he still retains yet some of his magic, simply not his memories."

Yami was very glad for that fact.

Still…. If he had to go, he would feel safe knowing that the others were behind him. Support staff was always necessary, though some fools did not know the value of it.

* * *

Aishizu frowned. "Would you like me to accompany you, my Pharaoh?"

Pegasus frowned. "Pharaoh, I believe that the reason for Set's interest is his search for the God Cards."

That caught Yami's attention. "You made cards of the three gods then?"

"Yes. But they were stolen before Duelist Kingdom."

Yami frowned. "That power, in the wrong hands…" He shuddered. The Egyptian Gods, unlike certain of his monsters, had no souls, no being, and no ideas… and no _loyalty_ to Egypt, or the Pharaoh.

It was almost pathetic, that the power could be controlled.

It was almost pathetic – but then again, there was a reason why he relied on his Mother as his Deck Master. She looked lovely at the moment, dressed in sky-blue linen with her hair wrapped in gold net. Lovely.

However, this peaceful state of affairs could not last.

* * *

"I will always be with you, my precious Yami." Mahaado whispered. Yami nodded, as he strapped the Duel Disk on his arm.

Her predictions – and Aishizu's were correct.

"Aishizu, do you know who holds the God Cards?"

"I cannot see that, my Pharaoh." She said quietly. "Their close proximity to the Cards wards my Sight."

"I suppose it was to be expected." Yami sighed. "Very well then… then in order to reclaim the God Cards, I must journey into this tournament."

Solemn nods came from all assembled.

No more was said, as the company parted ways. It would be foolish to interfere in the Pharaoh's Quest. He seemed rather keen on doing it alone.

None of them really wanted the Gods, either. It was the Pharaoh's power to wield them, after all…

Pegasus simply felt a bit guilty for making them.

* * *

There were a few moments of whispered conversation between mother and son, before Mahaado focused and her attire shifted into that of the Black Magician. Yami gave her one last hug and then opened the portal between realms, stepping through. He wondered idly if Yuugi was there.

That might make things interesting…

Of course, things would work out fine. He felt the Cards stir sleepily, a bit surprised, but they had enjoyed their vacation.

Now it was time to battle again.

* * *

Kaiba stared at the Card lying so innocently on his desk. The blue-bodied creature laughed as it lay there, almost. Obelisk the Tormentor! Yes, an Egyptian God card – more powerful than his Blue Eyes. This he absolutely _had_ to have…

And even better, whispers reached him of Ra, and Osiris… he had to get them also… Pegasus had been a fool printing these God Cards, but no matter.

It would be great joy to claim them _all_…

* * *

"Kaiba?"

He smiled as he watched Yugi and Anzu enter the room. They would not be competing, at least not against _him_. He knew for a fact that Yuugi could beat him, much as his brother could…

Apparently Yuugi and 'Yami Atemu' were half brothers.

It explained why they looked so much alike. They must take after their father. Yuugi had explained that Yami and his mother had moved out and didn't live with him or his Grandfather. But he had still tracked down their address.

He would take great pleasure in beating that little brat.

* * *

Yuugi and Anzu exchanged smiles as they showed their offerings. Coffee and cookies glittered neatly on a tray. Mokuba followed with a smile, waving his newest game and laughing as his brother frowned at him.

Well, he could feel his stress level abating already. He kissed them both and then the three of them spent an enjoyable afternoon together.

Mokuba left, quietly,_not_ wanting to watch.

* * *

"He is lonely."

Marik sniggered. "Well, elder sister, if you needed the Tauk to tell you that-ow!"

Malik put down the Sennen Rod with a smile and ignored Marik's glare. "Is it important, Aishizu?"

Aishizu frowned. "I believe it is."

"Oh? Do you think that Mokuba holds the God Cards?"

"It is not that. But he has potential… the Realm likes him, though he does not know yet. But when he begins to Duel, he will see…"

"Interesting. So he's like Mai – an ally, but not one of the Chosen."

"Yes."

"Hmm." Shadah looked at Karim, who stared at his Sennen Scales. They did not move, yet. So Mokuba was still too young, but not for long.

In any case, it would be interesting…

* * *

End Chapter

Completed 4/30/06

Damn. Must remove urge to write Loyaltyshipping. No! I wrote this fic to prove that I could write Yami and Mahaado in a fic together without pairing em up, but so far, it's gone nowhere. Cries


	10. Chapter 10

Ah, screw it! It's my fic and I'll write incest if I want to!

Disclaimer: Yu-gi-Oh! Belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. I make no profit off this fanfiction, and it belongs to me under international copyright laws. Don't steal and don't sue. Thank you, Phantomness bows

Notes: Yeah, we assume Yami dueled Pandora, same as anime/manga

Chapter 10

* * *

The first duel had gone fine. The second duel was more troublesome. If not for Yuugi and Seto barging in, Pandora would have lost his legs. As it were, he just had some very nasty cuts and some blood vessels that had to be put back together. 

"Yami, that was_ dangerous_!"

Yami scowled. "He cost my mother her _soul_! I'll be damned if he doesn't get punished for it!"

"Your Mother?" Seto raised his eyebrows.

Yuugi sighed. "He thinks that the Dark Magician is his mother."

"He thinks-." Seto felt as if he were going to start laughing. He'd wondered if Yami was a bit off in the head, but this took the cake!

"Better her than the whore our father bedded for you!" Yami shot back viciously.

Yuugi bared his teeth and reached for his Deck. Yami did the same. Seto sighed, and decided that an argument right now in this creepy place would do neither of them any good. He was about to suggest that when the floor they had been standing on collapsed beneath their feet, sending them and a badly bleeding Pandora tumbling into the cellar below. They landed with a muffled thump on something not too hard.

Good thing too, as they were almost fifty feet down, give or take ten feet.

Yami looked around, already ready to summon, before he realized that his Mother would probably be weak from the earlier Duel, so he decided against it. Something else would do just as well though.

Still, they needed some help getting out of here.

A groan from Yuugi and Kaiba showed that things had not gone so well for them. Yuugi was wincing, and he looked like he was injured. And Pandora really was going to die if he didn't do something. With a sigh, he drew a card and activated it. Might as well – he could always punish Pandora later…

"Mystical Elf, we need your help…"

* * *

The Elf was more than happy to help them. She healed both Yuugi and Pandora's wounds without a word, before she vanished in a glitter of green dust. Yuugi and Seto both stared, but said nothing. 

Yami looked around, calculating. Why on earth was there a trapdoor under Pandora's building? Well, it mattered little.

Kaiba was already dialing up some other high-tech item of his. Yami ignored him and began debating what monster to call out.

Yuugi looked at Yami warily as he helped a shaken Pandora stand. Maybe Yami wasn't a terrible person, but he wasn't Yuugi's friend – or brother – by a long shot.

It was just something he couldn't explain. Perhaps he was jealous. He had liked the Dark Magician Card – it _had_ been his favorite, until that disastrous duel with Yami Bakura in the Shadow Realm.

Yuugi wished it had never happened.

* * *

"The helicopter will be arriving in a few minutes." Kaiba said. Yami idly wondered why there was a helicopter, but ignored the thought. He idly traced the glittering contours of his pyramid, before he turned to Pandora. "So. While we're here, lets figure out why you were trying to defeat me…" 

The man frowned. "I told you that he was going to help me get my Catherine back!"

"You never said how."

Pandora glared. "He said that if I killed you, I would have the money to pay for plastic surgery."

"Ohh…" Yami nodded, finally understanding. Pandora made so much sense when he wasn't ranting or raving. Maybe seeing real magic had knocked some sense into him. Good. But he still wasn't quite ready…

Then again, he had forgiven Pegasus for what Relinquished had done to Mother.

But that was physical injury. This was different!

* * *

They had finally sensed the arrival of Kaiba's helicopter, a rope ladder had been lowered, and Kaiba had kindly allowed them to return to Kaiba corp., when something – or rather someone – appeared, startling Yuugi and Seto and Pandora. 

Yami almost fell off the ladder as he recognized her. "Mana, what are you doing here?" the Black Magician Girl looked worried.

Yuugi stared.

Seto stared.

Pandora felt a bit annoyed – after all, she was the monster who had led to his defeat. Damn that Black Magic Curtain!

* * *

"Yami! Your Mother, she…" 

"My mother?" Yami froze, one hand still gripping the rope ladder. "What's wrong with my Mother?"

"She-she won't wake up…"

That was all the incentive Yami needed to open a portal to the Shadow Realm and jump through. Could he help it that he overestimated the area and accidentally brought the other three back with him?

They faded into view in the Castle. Mahaado was laying on a bed, with Mystical Elf and Dian Keto the Cure Master hovering over her anxiously. Her wrists had been cleaned and wrapped in clean linen, and overall, she looked fine. The rest of the injuries had faded with the right Healing spells, but…

She wouldn't wake up.

* * *

"Is she breathing?" 

"Yes, Master." Mystical Elf said quietly. Black Magician Girl looked around nervously, before she began to do her own scan. A wave of light pink magic passed over the Queen's prone body.

Yami frowned. "But she won't wake up."

"No."

* * *

He nodded. Perhaps it was some side effect of the Ring… wait a minute… she wasn't wearing the Sennen Ring? 

He let the power of the Puzzle shine around his neck – he heard Yuugi's surprised cry as it visualized… oh, he still thought the fake one was real, didn't he? And watched as the Ring flared into being on her chest…

The pointers were bloody. That was not a good sign. And she was not stirring either. In fact…

He felt his eyes glaze over as he reached across their Item-Item bond and into her mind. It was a severe breach of privacy, but if it helped him locate her, well, it mattered little! There…

He reached into her mind and found her asleep there as well, no, not asleep…she was dying, it looked like, bleeding profusely from the mouth, curled in upon her self. He had to admit he was surprised, but then again, she had shattered the bonds between her soul and self to save him – that was it!

No wonder. Her Ka and Ba had been split. After centuries of being conjoined, no wonder she was going through problems. Now, he just had to figure out how to put her back together.

"Mother…."

She turned to look at him, and her eyes widened. "Yami… how?"

"Never mind. Tell me what's wrong."

She sighed. "I let my Ba free to protect you, Yami, you know that… now… I'm not sure where it went."

Oh dear.

* * *

End Chapter 

Completed 5/1/06

… Mahaado can be a bit of a ditz, occasionally.

I don't like Pandora, and I thought my explanation for plastic surgery was slightly better than… hold on a second. Who the heck is running the Ghouls, now that I've removed Malik and Marik? Guess it's time to create a generic stupid villain. Aiyah…


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Damn, I want YGO! I really do! But it belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws. Don't steal or sue. I'm really not trying to piss Takahashi off, cause I think he's a wonderful manga-ka. Besides, how could I hate the creator of Yu-Gi-Oh? Sparkly eyes!

Warnings: INCEST

Chapter 11

* * *

"You can use mine." He whispered. Shock had worn off, and now a solution was forming. "You can use mine."

"Yami, that's too dangerous!"

"We know it can be done. We know it. We've fought in Egypt with you as my Ka before. It will be all right, Mother."

"But… if I get injured, you will feel it all, even if it is a hologram."

"That's not a _bad_ thing!" Yami protested. "I don't mind. Please. I don't want you to die. Permanently, I mean." Never mind that she had been 'dead' technically for centuries, and so had he…

"Very well." Mahaado smiled, before he put his arms on his shoulders and met her eyes. Emerald danced with Crimson again, as they started to weave together, becoming one.

The Shadows chattered with delight. Oh, this was perfect! Now, there was a way to keep them safe… both of them.

He could feel himself inside of her, as the lines between one and the other blurred and faded. Their memories mingled, dancing in brilliant ebony flames, as the shadows greedily wound around their bodies.

They broke apart with a gasp as it ended. They were both glowing, he noticed, not red or green but a mixture of them both… a brilliant, glittering purple flecked with gold, the pure shadows themselves…

He decided that he liked it very much.

No words were spoken as his mouth covered hers and they cast their former selves aside.

* * *

They returned to the assembled group later, their bodies in perfect condition now. Needless to say, the Priests were quite relieved, though Aishizu did give them a strange glance as she adjusted her Sennen Tauk.

Well, it was not her place to pry…

If the Shadows were happy, who would complain?

* * *

Yuugi and Kaiba shot them odd looks. Pandora simply looked frightened. Mahaado wondered idly what she should do to him for defacing his Dark Magician Cards. She liked those cards. They were all based off her after all, and seeing them ripped and torn, it was irritating.

How dare he cheat with_her_ card – well fine, not exactly, but variants of her card!

In any case, the man did not respect the Black Magician enough. She ought to do something about that later…

For now, she was content to glare at him.

* * *

"Should we escort them out?" Karim asked politely.

Yami considered. "Yes, why not. They're not of this realm, and I doubt they'd like to stay here." It was a deliberate barb, but Yuugi was too good-natured and Kaiba too distrustful of magic to put up a fuss.

The Portals opened and they were dropped back in Battle City.

* * *

"Mm…" Yami purred as Mahaado kissed him. It might be wrong, but they were so wrapped up in one another that they no longer cared.

Mahaado regretfully pulled back. "We still need to find the God Cards, Yami."

True, that! He'd allowed himself to get distracted too easily…

They had best be getting back to Battle City then. Mahaado nodded as she made a gesture and became the Black Magician once more, and Yami headed back down to find new prey.

It was surprisingly easy to defeat people – several of them had no Locator cards though, which was disappointing… still, it could have netted him a host of rare cards. Ah, that one…

Seven Tools of the Bandit… could be useful, though the card reminded him of Thief King Bakura with a flash of anger. Still, it was muted, and he could understand, at least a little, how he felt.

He would make amends, but Akunumkanon was dead and he was _not_ giving up his Puzzle.

He did not think his Mother wanted to give up the Ring, either… the Items were made with the bodies of the villagers, true, but that was ages ago. Now, they were just…

Yami paused as he ducked a swing from someone who had just lost. Fool. A flick of his wrist and Black Magician Girl materialized, more than happy to blast the man with a Dark Burning Magic attack.

The duelist stared at him, eyes wide, and he waited. Karim and Shadah materialized behind him, quietly, followed by Pegasus, who yawned. Apparently he had just woken up. In any case, they were more than happy to take the man's Ka monster…

It was ever so interesting, how some things never changed.

* * *

Yuugi and Kaiba stood back to back, as they watched Lumis and Umbra parachute off the building. So they had lost… but where was Mokuba?

That did not bode well.

* * *

Yami smirked as he headed for the Finals. He had not yet seen any sign of the God Cards, but he had no doubt that the one who held them would make it to the Finals. It was almost guaranteed… and if not, well… he had Wall Shadows scouting the area, courtesy of his Mother…

They would report their finds without fail.

* * *

The God Cards… Kaiba laughed as he looked at Obelisk. Yuugi smiled as he held Osiris. Neither of them knew who held Ra yet, but they could wait and see…

In either case, it mattered little who won. Yuugi was quite certain that Kaiba was not going to begrudge him his God.

The finalists assembled on the Battle Ship – or the Blimp, and waited for everything to begin.

Yami idly catalogued the ones who had made it this far. Yuugi, Kaiba, and Jounichi were no surprise… the others he did not recognize. That left four unknowns, either of which could potentially hold a God card.

Fascinating.

Well, he'd do some research later…

* * *

End Chapter

Completed 5/3/06

Started 5/1/06

I need to watch Noa's arc… cause I want to use it here… ah well; maybe I should use that for another fic.

And, a note! I am terrible at both dueling and Duel Descriptions. So, bear with me, k?


	12. Chapter 12

And… another chapter! Come now, you must have been expecting this. I could hardly have ended the fic last chapter, ne?

Disclaimer: Yu-gi-Oh! Belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. I make no profit off this fanfiction, and it belongs to me under international copyright laws. Don't steal and don't sue. Thank you, Phantomness bows

WARNINGS: Mary-Sue Bashing, Incest, throws all Game Rules out the window this chapter

* * *

Chapter 12 

The next morning, the first matches were drawn. Jounichi was facing off against a girl named Rebecca Hopkins that he had never heard of, but she looked barely ten years old and was clutching a Teddy Bear.

Kaiba and Yuugi were each facing another unknown. Yami himself faced the last one, a girl named Destiny. She had lambent silver hair and wide ultramarine eyes. Her deck seemed to consist of chiefly Fairy-type monsters.

The Luminous Spark was a bit irritating at first, but after a quick Swords of Revealing Light and enough power to call out the Magician of Black Chaos, he wasn't complaining and he gave a feral smile as her life points dropped down to nothing. Even with Marie the Fallen Angel in her graveyard granting her extra life points each turn, it still wasn't enough, and her Forgiving Maiden crumpled, leaving her wide open. Perfect!

Destiny looked absolutely horrified, and she looked like she was about to burst into tears. He ignored her and went to watch Jounichi's match against someone named Theodore.

Theodore used a machine-type deck, a bit reminiscent of Bandit Keith, really. Jounichi won easily. It seemed that neither of them had God Cards. Pity.

Well, at least he'd gotten Fallen Angel Marie from Destiny. He could talk to the Card Spirit later. For now, it went into his belt, his side Deck.

Lunch was served, and then the next set of Duels concluded. It seemed that Yuugi had lost to his opponent. Interesting…

A girl named Nefertiti? Well, it was much too coincidental to ignore.

* * *

She was rather pretty, if he thought hard on it. But then again, she did look an awful lot like his Mother… only her blonde hair was puffed and coiled in a million ringlets, dripping with tiny diamonds. It was too ostentatious for him. 

Besides, he didn't sleep around. Even if he had wanted a hundred wives, there was no point in sleeping with a brainless twit.

She battled her eyelashes at him, and he felt an angry pulse in his mind. So. Mother was watching. She might even be jealous.

He laughed and sent a wave of reassurance back to her, as he turned from Nefertiti and walked over to speak to Yuugi. He was his little brother, after all.

* * *

"What do you want?"

Yami blinked as he looked at Yuugi more closely. There were faint tear tracks visible on his cheeks, and his wide eyes held just the slightest hint of puffiness. He sighed. Did he look that evil?

"I just wanted to ask you if Nefertiti had a God Card, Yuugi."

Yuugi laughed. "Yes. She did. Osiris was no match for Ra." That caught Yami by surprise. So Yuugi had Osiris?

"I _had_ Osiris. She does now."

* * *

This was difficult. Nefertiti had two God Cards now, and he could only take one if he defeated her, and he wouldn't get to, since Kaiba… he was fighting her next.

Obelisk had no chance against Ra and Osiris.

It was almost odd, that Jounichi – well, he'd fought Jounichi, and the boy had put up a good fight, and had the gall to grin at him like they were still friends after the match, but now, he stared at Nefertiti, and wondered if he were strong enough.

He should not doubt himself, but he was frightened.

The idea of his Mother getting blasted, well, that made him ill. She must have sensed it too, because she left the Shadows and materialized in front of him, dressed not in armor but in her robes of state.

* * *

"Mother…"

Seto twitched. Yuugi merely looked irritated. Mahaado put her arms around Yami's shoulders and glared at both of them.

Nefertiti looked absolutely furious.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY HUSBAND YOU DIRTY WHORE!" Nefertiti screeched like a banshee.

Twitching came from both.

"Husband?" Mahaado's voice slid into glacier mode.

"_What_ did you call my Mother?" Yami hissed.

"May we Shadow Game her, my Pharaoh?" Mahaado asked. "May we?"

"Of course." Yami said, and the Duel began.

* * *

Nefertiti wasn't a_bad_ duelist, per se, but she relied far too much on her god cards, and she did manage to summon all three of them to the field, but Magic Cards could affect even God Cards…

To finish, a swift trap had left her life points wide open. She hadn't even bothered to lay her own Traps facedown. He smiled.

"Dark Magician! Attack her Life Points directly!"

Perfect.

The Shadows devoured her. She had lost, after all, and the Penalty Game was high, even higher with the power of two shadows behind it. She wasn't even worth Ka extraction.

Battle City was over.

The Gods were safe. They were where they belonged, after all.

Long live the Pharaoh.

* * *

End Fic 

Completed 5/4/06

Crappy ending, I know. More Mary-Sue cliché bashing! I must figure out how to rein that in…

Yami: You never will

Mahaado: Agrees and hugs Yami

Phantomness: Oh well. I hope someone liked this fic. If not, well, it's a good thing I write for myself and I write what I want, isn't it?

… And it's only after I write this that I realize God cards aren't affected by magic. Curses Sorry.


End file.
